NO SOY ELLA
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: momoko esta cansada de ser comparada con "ella" por su novio Brick, asi que decide ponerle un alto a todo esto. ¿lo lograra o aceptara seguir siendo comparada?


**Hola, soy nueva en el fanfic, pero por favor denme una oportunidad. Tal vez tenga algunas faltas ortográficas, que espero que puedan perdonarme.**

 **Sin más demora mi primer one shot. Espero que dejen reviews**

 **La música es de PRYMANENA y se llama:**

" **NO SOY ELLA "**

En la ciudad de nueva saltadilla, más específicamente n frente de una dulcería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban dos pelirrojos discutiendo, y si queridos amigos eran nada más y nada menos que; Brick y Momoko.

¿Pero porque discutían?, fácil porque Momoko ya estaba harta, había soportado los dos meses de relación que llevaba con el pelirrojo que tenía en frente: aguanto sus enojos sin motivo, su falta de atención, de amor, hasta le aguanto varias veces que la allá dejado plantada entienden PLANTADA

Pero no, no iba a permitir que la comparen ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON ELLA!

Porque si podía haber sido una enamoradiza y una loca por los dulces, pero eso no quitaba que aún le quedara un poco de orgullo

Y si, tal vez había formado un escándalo en media calle, pero por dios había alcanzado su límite en cuanto esa frase salió de la boca de Brick

"ella hubiera usado un vestido"

¡Pero maldita sea! , se había tardado en escoger ese pantalón y aún más en la blusa, para ir a su cita con él y no "arruinarlo todo" como siempre le decía

No soy ella- volvió a decir Momoko lo que antes había gritado con toda la furia que tenia acumulada

 **No... no soy ella , no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas  
Dime que te da el derecho para compararme  
No busques en mi lo que perdiste en otra parte**

Momoko: Entiendo que no me quieras,….entiendo que sigas pensando en ella,…..entiendo que te quieras ahogar en el pasado, pero por favor no me arrastres contigo

Brick: …

 **Tu no me quieres y nunca lo vas a hacer  
Por el simple hecho de que hay otra mujer  
Hay alguien más que te roba el sueño  
y no sirve de nada que ponga todo mi empeño  
Eres ( eres ) del pasado esclavo  
conmigo no vale lo de un clavo saca otro clavo**

Momoko: me canse Brick,…me canse de ser la única que lucha por esta relación,….me canse de siempre salir lastimada,…(a punto de llorar)…quizá,…quizá si hubieses puesto de tu parte todo sería distinto…pero mírame esta soy yo, entiende brick,…jamaz será "ella"

 **Puedo luchar por ti pero me arriesgaría  
a lastimarme más y tal vez nada lograría  
dame una buena razón para quedarme aquí  
si nada cambiaria lo que sientes por mi  
si tuvieras la iniciativa tal vez sería distinto  
pero ya me utilizaste ya de nada te sirvo**

 **Solo me marchare que no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer  
nunca seré como ella lo tienes que entender  
solo mírame esta soy yo lo tomas o lo dejas?  
Esta es mi última oferta... u olvídame**

 **:  
No... No soy ella, no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas  
Dime que te da el derecho para compararme  
No busques en mi lo que perdiste en otra parte**

Momoko estaba dispuesta a irse antes de llorar, pero Brick la agarro de la muñeca, por un momento pensó que le pediría disculpas, que se daría cuenta de que la amaba o tan solo la abrazara.

Brick: nunca te comparare con ella,…..porque ella es mucho mejor que tu

Pero todo rastro de esperanza desapareció de su rostro cuanto Brick dijo esas palabras

Brick: lo siento no puedo olvidarla, te quiero,…pero a ella la amo. Si tal vez te lastime y te cree falsas esperanzas,…pero si nos damos otra oportunidad, tal vez pueda acostumbrarme,…tal vez tu pudieras ser más como ella

 **no busco lo perdí  
encuentro en tu persona algo que pueda sanar esta cicatriz  
Tal vez hago mal y te daño en el intento  
pero Mi pasado afecta lo que en el presente siento  
Es que no puedo.. me duele estar así  
Perdóname amor ya no quisiera discutir  
solo que no intentes luchar  
Es una pelea contra sentimientos que ni yo puedo ganar  
Entiende , no juego y no quisiera lastimarte  
Te Quiero... pero es difícil acostumbrarme  
a otros labios a otro aroma  
y se que si me tienes paciencia puedo cambiar todo lo que es ahora  
y te amare...con el tiempo yo la olvidare  
o eso espero , porque no quiero aceptar que te falle  
amor perdón por esta discusión  
no te comparo con ella , ella no tiene comparación...**

Momoko no pudo más, le dio una fuerte cachetada y sollozo como nunca lo había hecho

 **No... no soy ella , no soy quien despertó en ti cosas tan bellas  
Dime que te da el derecho para compararme  
No busques en mi lo que perdiste en otra parte**

Brick: entonces adiós Momoko y …perdón

 **Sé que no eres ella, no te pido que lo seas  
no te amare de la misma forma y sé que está mal lo que hago sé que te estoy haciendo daño  
pero no puedo cambiar lo que mi corazón me grita y si te vas lo entiendo, al final de cuentas yo soy el que te falle... Perdón**

Brick se quedó ahí, mientras que Momoko se iba pero antes de desaparecer de la vida de Brick para siempre le dijo:

-lo siento Brick,…..pero nunca seré como ella…..nunca seré como Miyako


End file.
